


Bwisit!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Innocent Looking But Sassy Bitchy!Kyungsoo, M/M, Maid!Kyungsoo, Rich Kid!Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Hindi na makapagtimpi pa si Kyungsoo sa sobrang kalat ni Jongin.





	Bwisit!

Sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos, di talaga ata matututo ang hinayupak na amo ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin Kim--anak ng bilyonaryong negosyante, playboy at ubod ng nakakaasar gustong-gusto nang jombagin ni Kyungsoo, na isang, maid lang naman sa condo ng pinakatamad na lalaki na nakilala niya sa tanang buhay niya.

Kakarating lang sa bahay ni Jongin at alas dos na ng umaga.

Di nakakatulog si Kyungsoo hangga't di pa nakakarating ang amo kaya't nang salubungin ang lalaki, dinaanan lang siya nito at tsaka naghubad ng saplot. Bawat tanggal ng damit ay kanyang tinatapon sunod sa sahig na parang wala lang, nakasanayan nang gawin hanggang sa boxers na lang ang suot ni Jongin.

Naparolyo na lang ng mata si Kyungsoo sa inis. Kung di lang din malaki magpasweldo ang mga magulang ni Jongin sa kanya, unang araw pa lang iiwan na niya 'to. Kaso kailangang kailangan niya ng pera at heto siya ngayon, tagadampot lagi ng kalat ni Jongin.

Kaso eto na nga, antok na antok na si Kyungsoo kaya di niya napigilan ang bibig niya. "Ganyan ba lahat ng mayayaman? Makalat?" Mukha mang inosente at anghel sa unang tingin si Kyungsoo, huwag ka, may sungay din siyang angkin.

Napalingon ang shirtless na si Jongin sa kanya. Kung noong una, s h o o k t pa siya sa lintek na hulma ng Adonis na katawan ni Jongin dahil oo bakla siya at mahilig siya sa gwapong papa pero kung gwapong papa naman na panget ang ugali at makalat, di bale na lang.

"May sinasabi ka, liit?"

Halos umusok ang butas ng ilong at tenga ni Kyungsoo nang tawagin siyang liit ng higanteng unggoy na 'to.

Nakapamewang si Kyungsoo. "Hoy, oo, katulong lang ako, pero mahiya ka naman, di araw-araw may dadampot ng kalat na iniwan mo! Matuto ka naman magpasalamat na may pangsaplot ka ba sa katawan na branded samantala yung mga nagpapasugapa magtrabaho diyan sa labas kahit butas na ang damit sinusuot pa rin di yung nagamit na tatapon aagad."

"Aba, aba, sumasagot ka na ngayon? Samantalang nitong mga araw wala ka naman kuda tuwing dinadampot mo damit ko." Isang smirk ang sukli ni Jongin. Nakapamewang na rin ito at nagkatitigan sila ni Kyungsoo.

"Well, kaya pa kita tiisin nun, kaso ngayon, antok na antok na nga ako paglilinisin mo pa ako ng kalat mo! Ano ako, automatic vaccuum mo?"

"Hoy, liit, sino ba kasi nagsabi sayo na hintayin mo ko umuwi? Bat ba lagi mo na lang ako hinihintay tuwing gagabihin ako? Crush mo ko no!?" Ngumisi nang mapangasar si Jongin at gigil na gigil na si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan kaso di siya pinalaki ng nanay niyang manakit ng iba kahit kating-kati na ang kamao niya manuntok. Bakla man siya wag ismolin ang suntok ng isang Kyungsoo Doh dahil nakakadugo ng ilong.

"Ha! Excuse me, Mr. Jongin Kim. Kaya ko naman kasi kayo hinihintay kasi baka di niyo na naman ma-lock ang pinto at manakawan ulit kayo. Isa pa, excuse me pero di kita type. Gwapo ka nga..." Tumingin si Kyungsoo mula ulo hanggang paa ni Jongin, balik sa ulo. "May abs ka nga. Matangkad ka nga. Malapad ka nga at..." napatingin si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng hita ni Jongin pero di na niya tinuloy dahil di deserved ng lalaking 'to ma-compliment sa iniingatang sandata na oo, malaki, (accidentally nakita kasi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin one time natutulog ng hubu't-hubad sa kwarto nito) pero NO WAY IN HELL niya yang pupurihin.

"At ano? Malaki?" Sayaw ng mga kilay ni Jongin.

Gusto na talaga manapak ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit may sinabi ako malaki yan? For all I know kasing laki at kasing payat lang yan ng siling labuyo no! Tumigil ka nga! Di kasi yan ang point. Ang point ko lang is, pwede ba, matuto ka naman mag-ayos ng gamit mo at ng sarili mo?"

"E ba't pa pala ako nagkatulong kung ako lang din pala maglilinis ng kalat ko, di ba?" Lumapit si Jongin sa kanya. "At anong sinabi mo? Kasing laki ko yung siling labuyo? Baka magulat ka matuklaw ka nito habang tulog ka."

Nauutal na si Kyungsoo, nag-iinit lalo ang mukha sa galit. "Hoy, ikaw, di porket may katulong ka kami na gagawa ng lahat ng bagay para sayo! At anong tutuklawin? Baka bago pa ko matuklaw ng ano mo, naputol ko na yan!"

Tumawa si Jongin sa harapan niya. "Putol agad? Di mo muna kakapain?"

Isang aral na natutunan ni Kyungsoo sa nanay niyang isang maid rin na huwag magpapaapi at magpapatalo sa amo kailanman lalo na kung alam mo sa sarili na ikaw ang nasa tama.

"Ang hangin mo rin no? Daig mo pa yung signal no. 4 tuwing bagyo sa sobrang yabang mo."

Kung kanina chill pa ang mukha ni Jongin, at tila namamangha pa sa lakas ng loob ni Kyungsoo na sumagot-sagot sa kanya, ngayon, naging katakot-takot na pero wala pa rin balak umurong si Kyungsoo sa labang ito. Kundi niya pagsasabihan si Jongin, malamang sa malamang habambuhay 'tong magkakalat at magbibigay ng sakit ulo sa mga dadaang maids sa buhay niya.

"Mayabang pala ah... Eh kung kiss kaya kita dyan!?"

"Sige nga, sige nga, halikan mo ko? Ikaw na Dyos kung umasta hahalik sa isang hampaslupang tulad ko? Weak ka di mo yan magagawa."

"Ah, hindi pala ah...pwes..." Walang pa isang segundo at dikit na ang likuran ni Kyungsoo sa pader.

Napakatangkad ni Jongin kaya nanliliit si Kyungsoo pero kahit ganon, hindi pa rin siya magpapatalo. "Ano kaya mo ba ako ikiss?" Panghahamon pa ulit ni Kyungsoo. "Nandidiri ka na ba? Aatras ka na ba? Tandaan mo, kasambahay mo lang ako dito at di tulad ng mga kinakama--"

Diniin ni Jongin ang halik sa labi ng matapang na kasambahay.

Pagkakalas, napabuga ng hininga si Kyungsoo, gulat na gulat sa nangyari. Nanlambot bigla ang kanyang mga tuhod at di niya alam kung anong pakiramdam ba ang nangingibabaw--galit, inis, o pagkagusto pa na matikman ang makakapal na pares ng labi ng amo?

Magkadikit ang kanilang mga paningin. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa bilis ng pangyayari.

"Ano? Kala mo di ko kaya?"

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin papalayo sa kanya at kumaripas ng takbo. Pero bago pa makapasok sa sariling kwarto, nilingon niya ang amo at sinabi, "Ang baho ng hininga mo mag-toothbrush ka!"

Tsaka sumara ang kanyang pinto.

Napataas naman ng kilay si Jongin at napabuga sa kanyang kamay para maamoy ang sariling hininga. "Mabaho? Di naman ah." Natawa na lang siya sa huli at napatingin sa saradong pinto ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Mukhang magiging mas interesante pa ang pagsasama nila sa mga susunod na mga araw. At mukhang lalong mag-eenjoy pa siya sa monokromatikong buhay niya bilang isang anak ng mayaman na tiyak kukulayan na ngayon ng isang kasambahay na akala mo anghel pero may matalas palang dila at tinatagong sungay.


End file.
